Harry Potter and the Price of Freedom
by FanFictionFan9876
Summary: Disregards Harry Potter and the Cursed Child. Follows on from the epilogue at the end of Deathly Hallows. There are whispers of an underground resurgence in support for the Dark Arts. Minister Shacklebolt has ordered the Auror Office to investigate, but everyone is hitting walls and finding nothing. Harry has to know if the rumours are true and if his family is safe.


Albus panted slightly, pulling his heavy trunk behind him through the corridor of the train. He glanced sideways and saw the hedgerows speed past the train ever quicker, as they began to speed along the tracks. The carriage swayed slightly and he could hear the clickety-clack of the wheels on the tracks. Sighing slightly and looking back at Rose, who looked concerned.

'Where are we going to sit?' Rose asked. 'Everywhere's full.'

'There's an empty carriage up here,' Albus said, huffing and puffing as he lifted his trunk again.

The carriage wasn't empty. A small figure, with white-blonde hair was sat in the corner, their face mere inches from the glass. Albus knocked on the door frame. The figure jumped and turned around.

'Do you mind if we join you?' Albus asked. 'Everywhere else is full.'

The figure was a boy about their age. He nodded and Albus and Rose heaved their trunks into the compartment and sat down.

'I'm Albus,' he said, offering the boy his hand.

'Scorpius,' the boy muttered, taking Albus' hand briefly.

'As in Malfoy?' Rose asked bluntly.

Scorpius nodded.

'I'm Rose,' she said and Scorpius gave her a weak smile.

'Is this your first year then?' Albus asked.

'Yes,' Scorpius said. He had a pointed face and his eyes were dark green. 'You look like Harry Potter.'

Albus flushed pink.

'That's my dad,' he said quietly.

'Do you want a chocolate frog?' Scorpius asked, offering a small package to Albus, who took it, ripped open the packaging and bit off the head.

'What card did you get?' Scorpius asked hurriedly. He shot over next to Albus, but scooted away just as quickly. 'Sorry. I collect them, and...'

'It's fine,' Albus said reassuringly. 'I got my Uncle's card. Look.'

He pulled the card from the packaging and showed Scorpius. Ron Weasley's face was pinkish, and he looked fairly sheepish, as if he shouldn't be there. Scorpius whistled.

'Wow,' he breathed. 'I wish I had a family member on a chocolate frog card.'

'My parents are on there, and Albus' dad, of course,' Rose chimed in. 'It's not that cool...'

'It is,' Scorpius said earnestly. 'Ronald Weasley. Widely known as one third of the Golden Trio. He is a former Auror who helped the Chosen One, Harry Potter, defeat the Dark Wizard known as Lord Voldemort. He currently co-owns Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, and lives in London with his wife, Hermione Granger-Weasley and their two children.'

'It's a bit outdated,' huffed Rose. 'I'm going to Hogwarts now.'

'I'm surprised that they've got enough room on dad's card,' Albus said to her. 'He did so much...'

'I've got his card,' Scorpius said. 'Here, look.'

He rummaged through a small rucksack and pulled out a fine box, which was full of chocolate frog cards. He sifted through them. Albus looked on interestedly, as all of them seemed to be in order. He finally pulled out Harry's card and waved it in front of Albus' face with a flourish.

'See,' Scorpius said.

'There's no-one there,' Albus grinned at him.

'What?' Scorpius said, flipping the card around and staring at the blank frame. 'That's a shame.'

'He never did like being on the card,' Rose grinned.

'That's dad,' Albus chuckled. 'Hey, Scorpius. It looks like you don't have this card. Do you want it?'

'Seriously?' Scorpius asked, as if not daring to believe his ears.

'Sure,' Albus said. 'I don't really collect them.'

'Awesome,' Scorpius said, carefully taking the card from Albus' grip, and filing it away.

Rose seemed very put out that she wasn't a bigger part of the conversation, so she opened her trunk and grabbed a book, and began to read.

'Tell you what,' Scorpius said. 'I've got loads of sweets. Why don't we get these trunks into the overhead racking and eat the sweets?'

'Sounds like a plan,' Albus grinned. Together, with Rose's disgruntled help, they struggled, but managed to get both trunks into the luggage racks. Once they settled down, Scorpius dove into his bag and pulled out handfuls of sweet packets.

'You can have some,' Scorpius offered to Rose.

'I'm not hungry,' she said, barely looking up from her book. 'I had a large breakfast.'

'Well, if you do, I've got loads more.'

'Didn't you want to buy from the trolley?' Albus asked.

'I always have some sweets on me. Just in case,' he said.

'This is more than some,' Albus chuckled and Scorpius grinned.

'This is from my personal, private stash from home. I swear Mother has been looking for it for years.'

They both laughed and Rose giggled, but kept to her book.

Soon, the conversation turned to Quidditch. It turned out that Albus supported the same team as Scorpius, the Kenmare Kestrals.

'Hang on,' Scorpius said thoughtfully. 'I thought your mum played for the Holyhead Harpies.'

'She did,' Albus said, as he took a bite of a chocolate frog. 'But she retired and went to write for the Daily Prophet.'

'What about your parents?' Albus asked. 'What do they do?'

Scorpius' face turned a light shade of pink.

'They don't work,' he said. 'Luckily, the Malfoy family fortune is big enough to sustain us.'

'Why?'

'Father used to work for Lord Voldemort. No one wants to hire him.'

'Why?' Albus asked again, his confusion spread across his face.

'No one wants to hire a former Death Eater,' Scorpius growled. Albus' face finally showed a look of recognition.

'Ah,' he said. 'I suppose not.'

'It's stupid,' Scorpius blurted out. 'Father only wants to earn his own money. He's a good wizard too. He would probably be really helpful.'

'I suppose people are put off by the Dark Mark,' Rose said absently.

'It's not like he goes around and shows everyone he meets,' Scorpius retorted angrily. 'It's faded into a scar now anyway!'

'I think it's stupid,' Albus said. 'Who cares if he was a Death Eater. He isn't anymore, is he?'

'Albus,' Rose sighed as she finally put her book down. 'People were terrified of Death Eaters. You can't blame them if they're still scared...'

'But, dad beat Voldemort!' Albus retorted. 'It's not like they're still going around serving him is it? Did your dad serve any time in Azkaban?'

'No,' Scorpius said, giving Albus an odd look. 'He told me the story a couple of years ago. Apparently, Father was on trial at the Wizengamot, for being a Death Eater and using the Unforgivable Curses, but your dad, Harry Potter, got him off. Testified in front of them all and said that Father was acting under duress by Lord Voldemort. They released him and he didn't serve any time in Azkaban. Grandfather went to prison though.'

Rose immediately got the impression that Scorpius didn't have much contact with his grandfather. Given the stories she'd heard growing up about the Malfoy family, she wasn't surprised. However, Scorpius looked to be very different to his father.

While they had been talking, the scenery outside the window had become wild and unkempt. Neatly trimmed hedges had turned to blackberry-infested, thorny and misty moors, the grass and vegetation a mixtures of purples and darkening greens in the dying light.

'We're probably getting close to Hogwarts,' Rose said, looking out of the window. 'We should change.'

They all changed into their robes, pulling them over their clothes. Excitement and nervousness was starting to fill them. The train was definitely starting to slow down. They heaved their trunks onto the floor, just as a voice was piped into their room.

'We are now approaching Hogwarts,' the voice said. 'Please leave your trunks and belongings on the train. They will be taken up to the castle for you.'

As the train slowed to a stop, pulling into Hogsmeade Station, the corridor of the carriage became filled with students. Albus, Scorpius and Rose edged into the corridor and were surrounded by rather tall figures. Albus guessed that they were at least fifth years. One had a prefect badge on his chest. The train finally stopped and they were carried along with the crowd onto the platform. A loud voice boomed over the milling student.

'Firs' years!' It thundered. 'Firs' years this way!'

'Woah,' Scorpius said, as they made their way towards the voice, and they looked up at Hagrid.

'That's Hagrid,' Rose grinned at him.

'Alrigh' you two,' Hagrid said bending down to grin at them. 'Who's yer friend?'

'This is Scorpius, Hagrid,' Albus said. 'We met him on the train.'

'Scorpius, eh?' Hagrid said, squinting down at Scorpius, as if scrutinising his appearance. 'Looks like a Malfoy.'

'I am,' Scorpius said, almost defiantly. 'So what?'

'He's my friend Hagrid,' Albus said reassuringly.

Hagrid grunted and stood up straight.

'Everyone here?' Hagrid boomed, and there were a few scattered nods from the frightened first years. 'Righ' then. Follow me.'

Hagrid turned on his heel, and trudged down the path out of the station. The first years kept huddled together, as if for comfort and security, as they were lead between two large banks of hedges. The path became steep as they descended down an embankment and reached a large lake.

The water was jet black, and like glass, reflecting the moonlight into their eyes. Little boats were waiting for them at the shoreline.

'Now, no more than four to a boat,' Hagrid said.

Scorpius, Albus and Rose climbed into a boat and were joined by another timid looking boy. As soon as all the students were in a boat, Hagrid climbed into one as well. His sheer bulk made it look like he was an adult in a child-size toy boat.

'Ready,' he called back. 'Righ' then! Forward!'

Instantly, the boats silently glided away from the shore and sailed across the dark, icy water of the lake. Rose was shivering slightly. Albus couldn't tell whether it was because of the cold or the nerves.

After what felt like an hour, the boats silently reached the far side of the lake and stopped, allowing all of the students to get out, and follow Hagrid up the shore and through a small tunnel, that opened out onto the steps of the massive castle, and the golden front doors. Hagrid walked up the steps, raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times. A moment later, the doors opened to reveal a short little wizard.

'The firs' years, Professor Flitwick,' Hagrid said.

'Excellent Hagrid,' Professor Flitwick squeaked. 'Thank you. Everything okay?'

'All fine, Professor,' Hagrid said, and he nodded before heading off across the grounds and into the darkness.

'Follow me,' Flitwick said squeakily to the first years, many of whom were just as tall as him.

Professor Flitwick lead them through the double doors and the Entrance Hall. Many of the first years let out an "ooh" or an "ahh" in surprise or astonishment. Scorpius, Albus and Rose just stared in amazement. Flitwick led them into a small antechamber, next to a large set of double doors, to the right of the doors leading to the grounds.

'Welcome to Hogwarts,' he said. 'You are about to be Sorted. There is nothing to worry about. The Sorting is a tradition at Hogwarts, where you will be sorted into one of four houses. The houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. While you are at Hogwarts, you will attend classes with your house, and spend nights in the house dormitories. Your house will become like your family while you are at school. Now, follow me.'

He lead them through a small door and they were lead into the gigantic Great Hall. Scorpius nudged Albus and pointed up.

'Look,' he breathed. 'I've heard that the ceiling's been bewitched to resemble the night sky.'

'Me too,' Albus whispered back. 'Cool isn't it?'

'Now,' Professor Flitwick said, stopping in front of a three legged stool with a dirty, old wizard's hat on top of it. 'When I call your name, you will step forward, sit on the stool and try on the hat. The Sorting Hat will decide the best house for you.'

'Where do you think you'll go?' Scorpius breathed.

'Gryffindor,' Rose whispered instantly. 'Our whole family has been in Gryffindor.'

'You too?' Scorpius asked Albus, who nodded. 'I'll probably be in Slytherin.'

'Your family?' Albus muttered. Scorpius nodded.

Professor Flitwick began to read through the names and the number of first years awaiting Sorting, slowly thinned. Rose was the first to be Sorted of the three. She bounded forward and jammed the hat onto her red hair. The Sorting Hat took a moment before screaming...

'Gryffindor!'

Rose happily took off the hat and placed it back on the stool, where a boy with brown hair and brown eyes raised his hand for a high five, where Rose slapped it playfully.

'That's my brother, James,' Albus mumbled, and Scorpius nodded in understanding.

Scorpius was next. True to his word, the Hat had barely touched his head before screaming it's decision.

'Slytherin!'

Scorpius took off the Hat and made his way to the jubilant table on the far right of the hall.

Eventually, Professor Flitwick finally reached Albus.

'Potter, Albus,' he said.

There was a slight murmur as Albus made his way to the stool, and placed the Hat on his head and sat down on the stool.

'Well, well,' a slight voice in his ear murmured. 'Yet another Potter, and so soon.'

'Hello,' Albus thought delicately.

'Your brother was so adamant about being in Gryffindor,' the Hat sighed in Albus' ear. 'I sense a lot more calm and subtlety in you. Now, where to put you...'

The voice paused for a moment.

'There's a fair amount of bravery here,' the Hat mused, and Albus nearly choked. He certainly didn't feel brave. 'You're loyal as well. Not a bad mind either... Well... I'm afraid that there's only one house for you, my boy... Slytherin!'

The last word was screamed to the hall and whispered surprise ran over the crowd of students like a wind.

'What?' James thundered as he jumped to his feet. 'Slytherin?'

'Potter,' a tall teacher said, standing up at the staff table, her brown eyes glinting dangerously. 'Sit down.'

Albus took off the Sorting Hat and placed it back on the stool before joining Scorpius at the Slytherin table, who's occupants were as surprised as anyone. Potters were not sorted into Slytherin house. Scorpius grinned at his friend, who returned it weakly.

Albus could see Rose and James, both of whom looked more shocked than anyone. He tried to apologise with a look, but didn't think he conveyed it fairly well. They still looked shocked, even after the Sorting had finished.

Professor McGonagall stood up and looked at the crowd of students, a stern look on her face.

'Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. Before we begin the start-of-term feast, there are a few announcements. Firstly, the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds to all students. A few of our returning students will do well to remember that this year.' Her gaze fixed on James for a moment, before she returned to her speech. 'Quidditch trials are scheduled for the second and third weeks of term. Students, who are in second year or above, are advised to hand their names into their Head of House...'

'This is going to be so cool,' Scorpius breathed to Albus, who didn't nod. James and Rose were still looking shocked and at him. He didn't know how they were going to react when they finally managed to talk to him. James was looking almost apoplectic with rage. He knew he was in for a rough time. Rose just looked shocked and confused.

'Now, tuck in,' Professor McGonagall finished, and the clean golden platters instantly filled with food. Albus hungrily filled his plate with steak and chips and filled his goblet full of pumpkin juice.

'Well, well, well,' a voice sneered. 'We have a Potter in our midst.'

Albus looked up and saw a boy, who looked a couple of years older than him, sneering down at him.

'Shut up Flint,' Scorpius said bravely.

'Or what, Malfoy?' Flint said aggressively. 'You'll both tell daddy?'

Flint and three other boys laughed raucously. A couple of the older students chuckled ominously.

'I'll curse you,' Scorpius threatened.

'You know curses?' Albus asked under his breath, leaning towards Scorpius' ear for a moment. However, Scorpius was staring defiantly into Flint's brutish face. Eventually Flint snorted and turned away from them.

'Nathan Flint,' Scorpius muttered. 'Third year.'

'Do you really know any curses?' Albus asked.

'No,' Scorpius admitted in a whisper. 'But, how is he supposed to know any better?'

'Thanks,' Albus said.

'No problem,' Scorpius said through a mouthful of mashed potato. 'What are friends for.'

Albus grinned and began to eat in earnest. The feast seemed to pass quickly. Scorpius and Albus kept to themselves and after the feast, Albus managed to avoid a confrontation with his brother. The fifth year Prefect, a tall black boy called Uriah Zabini, lead them across the Entrance Hall and down towards the dungeons. Albus tried to remember every corridor that Zabini lead them down, but was too sleepy and full of food. Zabini finally stopped in front of a blank stretch of wall.

'The password for the common room is Quidditch,' he said.

At his last word, the patch of wall shimmered and vanished. They were lead inside and the wall reappeared, the inner side bearing a large portrait of the Slytherin coat of arms.

'Boys dormitories are to the right and the girls are to the left. Your dormitory is one flight of steps down. You can see the lake from here. We occasionally get a glimpse of the merpeople and the Giant Squid. See you in the morning.'

Albus and Scorpius headed immediately for their dormitory and found that their trunks had been brought there for them. Albus's trunk was at the base of the bed next to Scorpius'. As they undressed and changed for bed, Scorpius grinned over at Albus.

'This is going to be awesome,' he said and Albus laughed.

'I don't know,' he said warningly. 'My brother might have something to say about that. He looked really angry.'

'What can he do?' Scorpius asked.

'Make my life a living hell,' Albus said as he clambered into bed.

'Curse him,' Scorpius retorted and Albus laughed.

'I'll have to learn one first,' Albus said. 'Just like you.'

They both laughed sleepily and fell asleep almost immediately.


End file.
